


Nothing To Be Afraid Of

by keep_on_zoinking (orphan_account)



Series: I Really Like You A Lot [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Harry loves Niall, Hunters & Hunting, Innocent Niall, Louis wants to take care of everyone, M/M, Niall is a damsel in distress as usual and gets into truble, Niall loves Harry, Niall-centric, Overprotective Louis, Protective Harry, Protective Liam, Protective Zayn, Some spoopy shit going on, Supernatural AU - Freeform, The other boys come to his rescue, Zayn is just sleepy and tired of everyone's shit, all the time because I am not original, fourth part of a series, mostly Niall though, so Zayn is just Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:52:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/keep_on_zoinking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul informs the boys of the suspicious going-ons of a traveling circus and they go to investigate what's happening. Niall gets into trouble and the other four take care of him a little bit too much (not in a dirty way). Some crazy stuff goes on and everyone is confused. Until they're not.</p>
<p>This is the fourth in a series, you don't have to read the others to understand this one. Based loosely on Supernatural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing To Be Afraid Of

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've been writing this for MONTHS but it's done now and I hope you guys enjoy it.   
> This has not been proof read extensively and I am so sorry.  
> I wrote this on word and when I transferred it, all the spacing was gone and anything that was meant to be in italics, was no longer in italics and I am lazy so just pretend that there's italics, sorry.

X.  
“Boys!”

“Paulie!”

Niall and Louis flew out of the car to greet Paul on his porch.

“Ow! Niall!” Harry complained as Niall kneed him in the crotch while climbing out of the car.

When the others had finally gotten out of the car, Niall and Louis were hugging Paul. “Aww. That’s so cute,” Liam said as they made their way towards the porch.

Niall and Louis backed up and Paul grabbed the others and hugged them tight, “It’s been too long since I’ve seen you all.”

Back when Harry lived with his family and Zayn, Niall, Liam and Louis hunted together, Harry’s dad used to take him to Paul’s when he went on a hunt and Harry couldn’t tag along. ‘Too dangerous. You’re too young, Harry.’ His dad said, ‘Stay with Paul.’ So, he would spend the week with Paul and he would take care of him.

When Harry wasn’t with Paul, the others were with him. After Niall’s and Zayn’s parents died, Paul took them in. Well, he would have if they hadn’t have run off all the time. He was their legal guardian, but that didn’t really matter to them. But they always came back, even over ten years later.

Now, Liam and Louis were hunter runaways. Little orphans, and Paul had plenty of experience with parentless youths. So, whenever he came across them, or if another hunter came across the pair, they were sent to Paul’s house and he took care of them. But, like all the others, they were still runaways and Paul would go to sleep with them in the house one night and wake up with them gone. 

All of them still kept in touch with Paul, of course. And he called them in for visits whenever he needed to see them and Paul gave them heads-ups whenever there was a big case they could do.

“So. How long has it been since I saw all of you here?” Paul asked, leading them all into his house.

Louis followed close behind, “Well, we saw you before you sent us on that wild goose chase of a hunt near Nick’s place.”

Paul just scoffed, “How was I supposed to know it was just a tornado? It had all the same signs as a demon infestation.”

Louis pretended to be in thought, “Hmm I don’t know maybe if, oh I don’t know, you had been in the business for your entire life?”

“I have to say Paulie, I’m on Lou’s side here,” Zayn said, passing them both and plopping down on the sofa. “A tornado versus demons? A tornado versus my car. Just plain dangerous.”

“Ha.” Louis laughed and sat beside Zayn. The others joined them, all of them squeezing onto Paul’s ancient couch.

“Ya know I have more furniture, yeah?” Paul mocked as he sat in his armchair, he’d had it since Harry was a kid. “Now. How long do I have you lot?”

Liam stretched out, “Eh. As long as we don’t have a case, I guess. Lucky you.”

“Fantastic.”

XI.  
“How ya holdin’ up, Zayn?” Paul asked.

Zayn looked at Paul, “I’m doing well. These boys keep me busy.”

Paul laughed, taking a sip of coffee, “I can understand that. Used to be me taking care of you lot.” Paul looked a bit lost in thought for a moment, “But I trust that you can take care of them all now.”

Zayn stiffened a little, of course he could take care of them, he was the one who had been all this time, “Of course I’m taking care of them.” I mean, yeah, sometimes he loses Niall but he’s nineteen, he’s capable of taking care of himself. Zayn would rather know where he was, and he did at least ninety percent of the time. The others seemed to manage on their own, having them around making it easier to handle Niall who never really surpassed his ‘leash-child’ stage.

Zayn cleared his throat, “O-of course I can take care of them,” he whispered out.

Paul looked over, a bit startled. He put a heavy hand on Zayn’s back, “I know ya can, boy. You’ve done good so far.” Paul smiled at him, but Zayn still looked a bit shaken, tearing himself apart inside, “Zayn. You’ve done good. You take care of these boys,” Paul moved his hand to the back of Zayn’s neck and squeezed, “You take care of your brother.”

Zayn nodded and smiled at the man beside him, “Thanks Paul. It,” he trailed off a bit, “It means a lot.”

Paul just tugged him into his side, “You’re a good boy,” he whispered into his hair. Zayn closed his eyes. 

XII.  
“So you and Niall?” 

Harry spluttered, not expecting that question, “Y-yeah.” Harry nodded, “Me and Niall.”

Paul nodded, stoic, and made a short humming noise. Then he looked Harry in the eye, “I expect you’re treating him well.”

Harry answered immediately, “Yes, of course I am.”

“Taking things slow and steady? Not rushing anything?”

“Paul, yes of course.”

“Not forcing him into any-“

“Paul! Yes, everything is nice and paced and consensual, now please.” Harry said.

Paul chuckled, although it was a bit strained, “Ya know it’s just he’s my little boy, raised him and Zayn as best I could until they left.” Paul looked at Harry, “Raised you too, your dad was always leavin’ ya with me. I’m not complaining, was nice to have someone around.”

“Paul-“ Harry started.

“No. No, Harry. ‘S fine. Wouldn’t’ve had it any other way. Wish you boys wouldn’t have had to live this hunting life, but I’m glad you’re all with me.”

Harry crawled onto Paul’s armchair and cuddled in to his side. Harry wrapped his arms around Paul’s middle and tucked his head under his chin, much like he used to do when he was little, “Yes Paulie. We’re all okay and safe and we’re together. You’re always gonna have us. Niall’s our little crème puff and we treat him like one. I treat him like one,” Harry smiled to himself, “Your boys are alright.”

Paul held the boy in his arms, it was a bit harder now because Harry had grown quite a bit since he was a little boy, but Paul still held him tight. “My boys.”   
Harry smiled into Paul’s neck.

“Now, you and Niall are using protection, ri-“

“Paul, oh my god!”

XIII.  
Zayn was napping, Niall and Harry were cuddled up on the couch and Liam and Louis were in the kitchen, helping Paul make dinner.

“So, you two, how long has it been?”

Louis looked over his shoulder towards Paul, “How long has it been what?”

Paul made a vague gesture between Louis and Liam, “Since you two got together. How long has it been?”

Louis looked over to Liam, “It’s officially been four years.” Louis smiled.

Liam raised an eyebrow, “Officially?”

“Well yeah, we had a thing a long time before we were a thing.”

“Boy, what are you talkin’ about?” Paul asked.

Louis scoffed, “I am talking about Liam and I being in love.”

Liam blushed, the way he always did when Louis mentioned anything blatantly about them being in love.

Louis continued, “We had a thing when we met. Back when we were runaways and got sent to this place. It was just puppy love then, but,” Louis shrugged, turned back to the stove, face flushed.

Liam cooed, wrapped an arm around Louis’ waist and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Oi! Separate you two,” Paul yelled, “Either that or get a room.”

Louis turned around, mischievous grin painted on his face, “We just might.”

Paul yelled at him again. 

XIV.  
Niall had just woken up. Was dragging his feet along the way to the kitchen when Paul called him. 

“Niall? Come in here, boy!”

So Niall made his way to Paul who was sat at the table, coffee mug in hand.

“Have a seat, boy.” Paul gestured to the empty seat beside him, “Do you drink coffee or do you still not like it?”

Niall scooted the chair around until he was facing Paul, “I prefer tea.”

Paul grimaced as he took a sip of coffee, “Spendin’ too much time with Louis.”

Niall layed his head down on the table, “How are you, Paulie?”

Paul raised an eyebrow, “’M fine.”

Niall looked exasperated and sat up, “No, I mean. How are you?”

Paul just looked more confused, “Boy, I don’t know what-“

“You’re so lonely these days,” Niall said. Paul frowned and Niall amended his statement, “No, that came out wrong, I mean. You used to have your boys with you all the time and now we’re all grown up.”

“You’re not grown up.”

“What do you mean I’m not grown up? I’m nineteen-“

“That’s exactly what I mean. You’re only nineteen. You’re still my little-“

“Let me guess, crème puff?” Niall asked.

Paul looked confused, “No boy, why would you be my, my crème puff? I swear you boys talk about the dumbest things.”

“Oh. It’s just the boys call me crème puff sometimes, ya know it, uh, it doesn’t matter,” Niall laughed nervously, slightly embarrassed.

Paul chuckled and reached across the table to squeeze at Niall’s cheeks, “You’re my little ball of sunshine, ‘s what ya are.”

Niall swatted at Paul’s hands on his face, “Paaaaaaaaul.”

XV.  
“Good morning.”

“No.”

“Niall, it’s morning, c’mon.”

“Harry, no. ‘S too early.”

“It’s never too early, c’mon.”

“No. Don’t touch me, I’m sleeping.”

“Oh, so I’m not allowed to touch you?”

“Don’t fucking tickle me.”

“Fine. Only if you get up.”

“Harry.”

“Niall.”

“Harry, no.”

“Oi! You two, get up!” Louis yelled from outside the door.

“Oh my god.”

“See? Time to get up.” Harry scooted out of the bed after giving Niall a quick kiss.

Niall opened an eye only to see his boyfriend leave the room. He sat up and sighed. “Good morning,” he said to himself rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

By the time Niall made it to the kitchen, he was greeted by a mess. Well, it was always a mess, so it wasn’t a surprise.

“Hi Niall! Good morning!” Liam called from where he and Louis, forever attached at the hip, were at the stove making what appeared to be very overcooked (absolutely burnt)   
pancakes. Louis threw him a quick smile over his shoulder and returned his focus to the stove. Zayn wasn’t present and Harry was making coffee.

Niall made his way to sit by Paul who was seated at the table looking very exasperated yet fond.

“Mornin’ boy. How’re you?” Paul’s gruff voice greeted the blond.

“Just fine, and you?”

“These boys are gonna be the death of me.” Paul raked a hand over his face. Niall arched an eyebrow in question and Paul seemed to understand. He made a vague gesture around the kitchen, “They’re making breakfast. Their treat.”

Niall nodded in understanding, “I don’t know, it’s kinda cute, don’t ya think?”

Paul didn’t answer.

XVI.  
“So, boys.” Paul greeted.

“So, Paulie.” Louis walked to Paul’s side and Paul fought him off as he tried to kiss his cheek.

Paul muttered a curse under his breath, “Knock it off, Jesus. I have a job for you boys. Been reports of a few deaths at some visiting circus.” Paul amended his description when he received five confused stares, “Ya know, those festival-carnival-things that drive from town to town. Kind of a traveling circus. Anyway, there have been three deaths at this particular one and they haven’t shut it down, haven’t even gone to the next town. Wrote it off as accidents.”

Paul told the boys about the deaths; a seventeen year old girl went with some friends and died on a rollercoaster; a man in his twenties died in a haunted house attraction; and a dead body was found outside of the park’s gates, mutilated and bloody.

“Are you sure this is, ya know, our thing. Kinda sounds like freak accidents.” Louis said.

“Freak accidents don’t happen like this. And besides, that dead body was eaten by something-“

“It’s a small town, anything could have eaten them.”

Before anyone else could interrupt, Paul held up his hands, a stern look on his face, “Just check it out, yeah? If it’s nothing you can be the first to tell me I’m wrong.”

XVII.  
After packing up all their stuff and saying goodbye to Paul, the boys all fit themselves into Zayn’s car. 

“I swear to god, Lou, get your feet in the car.” Zayn grumbled from the front.

Louis rolled his eyes, “And why would I do that, Zaynie?”

“Because you love and respect me and you’re a grown man.”

Harry scoffed, “Oh please. Grown man? He is no such thing.”

Louis pulled his feet in the car so he could reach Harry, “Don’t be rude.” He said as he swatted at Harry.

“Oh my god, stop!” Niall yelled. He was caught in the middle of Louis and Harry in the back seat as Harry tried to block Louis’ hands and Louis pulled at his curls.

“So help me god, I will turn this car around!” Zayn yelled from the front.

“Louis knock it off!” Liam was bent around his chair, prying Louis away from Harry and Niall was just laughing.

“I can’t take you guys anywhere.” 

XVIII.  
After Louis and Harry stopped swatting at each other and Louis had made himself content to press himself against the back of Liam’s chair, a hand in what little hair he had and   
the other clasped with Liam’s, the car was filled with silence. Besides the gentle sound of driving in general and the occasional sound from one of the boys.

Niall’s head was laying on Harry’s shoulder, asleep. Harry was falling asleep himself, the only scenery available the road directly in front of the car visible due to the shine from the headlights.

Liam broke the silence and Harry startled awake from the half asleep state he was in.

“Zayn do you want me to drive the rest of the way?” Liam asked gently.

Zayn shook his head, “No, it’s fine. We’re almost there. I got it.”

“Ya sure? It wouldn’t be a problem, you can sleep a little and-“

“Liam,” Zayn turned to smile at Liam shortly and then returned his focus to the road, “It’s fine. Besides I don’t think Louis would want you to move.”

Liam nodded and Louis grumbled something that sounded vaguely like a confirmation of Zayn’s observation.

XIX.  
When they got there, half of them were asleep.

Liam roused Louis by turning around and telling him they had arrived. 

“C’mon, babe. We have to actually get out of the car.” Liam whispered gently.

Louis let go of Liam’s hand and opened his door, turning so his legs were sticking out the door, “Carry me.”

Liam shook his head but got out of the car regardless and stuck one hand under Louis’ knees and the other on his back and lifted him from the car. Louis tucked his head under Liam’s chin.

“You could have gotten out yourself and you know it.” Liam griped even though he was smiling.

Louis just burrowed further into Liam’s neck and tightened his arms around his neck, “I know. I’m getting lazy.”

“Probably why your ass is so huge.”

Louis smiled mischievously, “You love my ass.”

Liam just snorted and walked through the door to their hotel room.

XX.  
Zayn, not wanting to be the third (fifth) wheel to Liam and Louis or Niall and Harry, opted for exploring alone. 

So far, nothing was aggressively calling attention to itself. 

There was a weird guy in a tent calling out to people who walked by, offering them flowers. It could be something, but what?

Besides a lot of yelling and squeals coming from the roller coaster side of the park, nothing was really odd. 

Roller coasters. Zayn wasn't fond of them. Too many accidents happen on roller coasters, you could fall out due to lazy staff and poor equipment quality. Roller coaster rides with   
water? Do you have any idea how easily you can be electrocuted? Roller coaster cars can fly off of the rail at any moment, go too fast on a turn and you smack your head into the side of it and then you have a concussion. Wake up in a hospital not knowing who you are. Fucking amnesia because you wanted a bit of an adrenaline rush. 

Okay, actually that's a bit too far but it's probably happened, at least once. And if not, Zayn didn't want to be the first. 

Fuck roller coasters. 

XXI.  
"A flower for the pretty lad?" A man voiced from the side. 

Niall looked over at the young man, a flower offered in his outstretched hand. 

"Um...?" Niall looked over at Harry who had a pout on his face but no further expression. "For me?"

The man nodded, "For you."

Niall took the flower, "Thank you, that's, that's very kind." Niall smiled at the man and Harry weaved a hand around his arm and began leading him forward. 

"Ha, you're jealous."

Harry spluttered, "I am not jealous, I just don't really like it when strange men give flowers to my boyfriend."

Niall studied the side of Harry's face and placed a hand over his, "You're jealous."

Harry puffed a breath of air out of his mouth, "You're a huge dick."

"Yeah but I have a flower."

XXII.  
"Jesus fucking Christ, Liam c’mon," Louis slipped a quick hand around Liam's wrist. 

"What? What is it Lou?"

"I'm not a dog, Liam." Louis looked behind them continuing to pull Liam away from their previous path. 

"Lou," Liam gently pulled his wrist out of Louis' grip and placed his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders. "What's wrong?"

Liam looked concerned, a furrow running through his brow. "Clown." Louis whispered. 

Liam's brow furrowed further, "What? I didn't quite catch that."

Louis refused to meet his gaze, "Clown. There was a clown."

Liam smiled, fond expression focused on Louis, "Oh." He cooed, "I didn't know you were still afraid of clowns, c'mere." Liam pulled Louis into his side. 

Louis looked over his shoulder where the clown had been and, satisfied that he no longer saw him, wrapped an arm around Liam's waist as well. 

XXIII.   
Louis' serenity was soon interrupted when they passed a tent filled with birds, "For fuck’s sake."

XXIV.  
"Oh."

"What?"

Niall looked at Harry, "Oh, it's just," Niall pointed towards a tent they were passing, "Birds." 

When Harry looked confused still, Niall reiterated, "'M just afraid of birds."

Harry snorted, "Birds? Really?"

"Yes, Harry, I'm afraid of birds, what is so wrong about that?"

Harry wrapped an arm around Niall's waist, "'S just, ya know, it's kind of a hobby of ours," Harry made a rough gesture around them, indicating Niall and himself as well as the others, "Killing demons, hunting things. And you're afraid of birds."

"You're fucking rude and I don't want to talk to you anymore."

Harry laughed.

XXV.  
"Oh my god, a snake man."

"What?" But when Niall looked the way Harry was gaping, he didn't find Voldemort, he saw a man with a myriad of large snakes wrapped around different parts of his body. Behind him were many tanks occupied by even more snakes. 

Niall looked at Harry who was still gaping towards the snakes, "Are you afraid of snakes?" Niall asked gently. 

Harry tore his eyes away from the man with the snakes in favor of looking at Niall, "Yeah. Yeah just a little bit." 

"Ha. So it's funny when I'm afraid of birds, literal flying death machines, but it's fine for you to be afraid of snakes?"

XXVI.  
The first to get back to the hotel were Niall and Harry. Having encountered the creepy flower guy not once, but twice, (“Pick a card, any card!” Someone crooned from behind. “Isn’t that act a bit old?” Harry whispered. “You! Ah yes, the pretty lad! Come on down and pick a card!” But before Niall could politely decline, Harry had grabbed his hand and, with an unpleasant scowl directed at the man behind them, led Niall away from their current position.) and upon seeing birds and snakes, decided to call it a night.

Not long after they had settled down and Harry had spread out a vast amount of takeout menus on the bed, Niall looking on over his shoulder, the door opened and with it Zayn.

“Hi boys,” He greeted. 

“Hey Zaynie.”

Zayn made quick work of shoving off his boots and walking across the room to sit on the bed next to Harry and Niall.

Harry looked up from where he was studying a Chinese takeout menu, “Any luck?”

Zayn layed down on the bed, “Not much luck at all, you two?”

Niall shook his head, “Not too much, just some creepy guy and some snakes.”

Zayn rose an eyebrow in question as Louis bust threw the door with a, “Guess who’s back, motherfuckers!”

Liam came in after Louis, a disapproving frown etched on his face, gaze following his boyfriend. 

“Hi boys. How are we all?” Liam asked closing the door as Louis layed on top of Zayn.

Harry was looking at Louis and Zayn pushing at each other, (“There are so many other places to be, why do you choose to be on me?” “Because I love you.”) a fond smile on his face, “We’re doing good, but we didn’t really find much.”

Liam sat at the small table by the window, “Yeah, same here.”

Louis splayed a hand over Zayn’s face and pushed him away, “I think that Paul was wrong. There’s nothing here.”

Zayn licked Louis’ hand and he flinched away. Zayn took the chance to push him off the bed, “But what was that bit about a creepy guy?”

Louis sprawled out on the floor, “Oh, a creepy guy.” He layed his head down and folded his arms across his chest, “Do tell.”

Harry frowned, “It really wasn’t that big a deal. Just some guy who offered Niall a flower. We saw him later, was asking people to ‘pick a card, any card’ and he asked Niall to.” 

Harry shrugged, “No big deal.”

Zayn sat up and looked at the two on the bed, “But you saw him twice? At the same place or…?”

Niall looked thoughtful, “The first time he was near the birds,” Louis cringed, “The second time he was near the snakes.”

Harry frowned, “So he was in two different places.” He looked to Zayn, “Is that important?”

“I don’t know, not yet. Besides we just got here.”

Harry nodded and returned his gaze to decide on where to get dinner.

XXVII.  
After dinner, (they finally decided on ordering from a pizza place that agreed to deliver to the sketchy hotel they were staying at), Zayn was asleep, head hanging over the back of the couch. Liam was cuddled into his side, Louis waking him up to get into bed.

“You two get the other room,” Louis said to Niall. “Just make sure to be safe.” Louis shoved a hand into Liam’s armpit and he gave a start.

“Lou! No tickling! We have an agreement.”

Louis pulled his hand away, “Get up then.”

“Be safe?” Niall asked.

Liam pulled himself off the couch and stripped of his jeans, climbing into bed. Louis looked at the blond, “Yeah, be safe, use protection, there’s no such thing as too much lu-“

“Louis!” Liam grumbled from where his face was pressed into the pillow. Louis smirked.

Harry stood from where he had been sleeping at the foot of the bed, folded himself behind Niall and placed his head on top of Niall’s. “You ready for bed?”

“Yeah.”

The two headed out of the room as Louis tried to move Zayn to the other bed, “Zayn please. You always complain when I let you sleep on couches.”

Zayn just grumbled, most likely telling Louis that he wanted to sleep on the couch and that, no, he wouldn’t complain this time.

XXVIII.  
Harry woke up to Niall kicking and whimpering. 

“Niall? Niall calm down, what’s wrong?”

Niall kicked one last time and then his eyes shot open. He sat up.

Harry sat up as well, placing a gentle hand on Niall’s shoulder, “Niall? Are you okay?”

Niall was staring at his lap, breathing heavily. He chanced a glance at his boyfriend, “Um. Y-yeah, yeah. I’m fine.”

Harry furrowed his brow, pulled Niall closer to his own body gently, “Are you sure.”

Niall nodded, burrowed himself into Harry’s side.

“Nightmare?”

“Yeah, I think. I don’t really remember.”

Harry had a feeling that Niall was lying, “Alright. Jus’ go back to bed.”

Harry lay down, pulling Niall down with him. Harry waited until he heard Niall’s breathing even out before allowing himself to fall asleep as well. 

XXIX.  
The next morning Niall and Harry walked into the other hotel room. Zayn was still asleep, it was pretty early, and Liam was in the shower.

Louis was in the kitchenette making tea, “Good morning boys! How are you two-“ Louis paused, “Niall? Are you alright?”

Niall brushed Louis’ concernedness off, “’M fine. Jus’ didn’t sleep well.”

Louis was frowning, but nodded nonetheless, “Alright.”

Niall sat at the table and Harry followed shortly after. He scooted closer until they were shoulder to shoulder and grabbed Niall’s hand, “You know you can sleep if you want to. I’m not gonna make you go out today unless you’re prepared.”

Niall smiled, face tired, “No, it’s fine. I’m just a little tired, I’m not dying.”

Niall layed his head on Harry’s shoulder.

Louis placed two mugs in front of them and sat down across from them as Liam came out of the bathroom.

“Hey Li.”

“Hi boys, good morning.”

As Liam got dressed, Louis sipped from his mug, “So today, we need to check out that haunted house where that guy died. And the roller coasters.” Louis sipped from his mug thoughtfully, “And if anyone can go check out where that mauling happened.”

Liam joined them at the table, placing a kiss on Louis’ cheek, “G’morning, love.” Louis smiled and handed him a coffee cup.

Liam sat down, thanking Louis for the coffee, “Seeing as Zayn is still asleep-“

“’M not asleep. You fuckers are too loud.”

Liam continued, “Seeing as Zayn is incredibly rude and needs to put a nickel in the swear jar, we should probably get some breakfast before going out today.”

“That’s a good plan. A great plan, c’mon.”

XXX.  
“Liam, come with me.” 

Louis frowned, “But he’s my partner, you can’t disrupt the buddy system, Zayn.”

“I don’t care, I had to be alone yesterday and I want Liam today,” Zayn pouted.

Louis crossed his arms over his chest, “Fine, then I’m taking Niall,” Louis pulled the other boy into his chest.

“You would just give me away? Just like that?” Liam said.

Louis looked at him over Niall’s head, “You didn’t fight for us, so why should I have to?”

Zayn pulled Liam off, muttering something about, “Don’t have time for this.”

Louis held Niall at arm’s length, “You ready?”

Niall nodded and they began walking away.

“Am I alone then?” Harry asked.

Louis turned around, “Yep. Go check out that crime scene, harder to get caught when you’re alone.” 

Harry slouched, walking in the direction of the mauling site, “Hate crime scenes.” 

XXXI.  
Crime scenes. Harry couldn’t stand crime scenes. The boys always left him to check them out. He always ended up losing, granted rock paper scissors isn’t a proper way to decide who has to scope out the crime scene, but. And sometimes the bodies aren’t even dead. It’s unfair and Harry is tired of having to snoop around where someone died. Where someone died about six days ago.

The first thing he notices is the smell. It’s metallic and strong and disgusting. But sadly enough, it’s familiar. Harry looks around him, wary of being caught around a crime scene because the last time someone saw him digging around for clues past a bunch of ‘DO NOT CROSS’ police tape, he was carted off into a holding cell and had to wait four hours until Liam bailed him out.

Let’s just say that this time he was being careful. So, sure he was clear to take a closer look, he swung one leg over the tape, then the other and was met with a big dark spot on the grass.

He could still hear screams from the roller coaster and general talking from where he was. Hopefully no one could see him, though. Harry crouched next to the spot, careful not to touch any of what was left over. It looked like every other crime scene he had seen before; matted grass where the body had lain; a mess of left over blood, clearly no one had bothered to hose it off. Harry couldn’t find anything remotely interesting, a run of the mill crime scene, no one lurking in the woods, no footprints around the tape-  
Claw marks. Harry jumped up to get a closer look at them. On one side of the bloody grass were four clean divots in the ground. This could have been an animal attack, probably will get written off as one, but Harry has a suspicion they weren’t from an animal.

Instead of hanging around the crime scene, Harry decides to go off in search for whoever runs this place. He remembered from walking around with Niall the previous day that he saw the ring master’s trailer next to the roller coasters. He headed that way.

When he arrived, he knocked on the trailer door, but got no answer. Now Harry had experience with this, impersonating police officers and federal agents several times in the past. He pressed his ear to the door and after a moment heard movement from inside. He knocked again, a, “Police, open up!” on the tip of his tongue when the door swung open.  
A man looked him over, “What? Are you a cop, I already got interviewed.”

Harry shook his head, “No, not a cop.”

The man stared holes into him, “If you’re not a cop, then what do you want?” He opened the door wider, straightened his posture.

Harry searched through his head, “I’m a college student.” He lied, “I was wondering if I could ask you some questions for a paper I’m writing.”

The ring leader looked skeptical but stepped backwards anyway, “Come in.” Harry did and shut the door behind him. He walked to a small table built into the wall and gestured for Harry to take a seat, “Now. What kind of paper are you writing?”

Harry panicked a bit, “My paper is on tragedy.” Harry breathed out, tried to regain composure and confidence, “This place has seen a lot of tragedy lately, thought I’d talk to the man who runs it.”

The man nodded, a bitter snort escaping his lips, “Yeah, seen a lot of tragedy around here. Any particular case you’re interested in?”

Harry shook his head, “No, not really. Any of them will do, really.”

“Well, there was a girl who died on the roller coaster. It was weird, her dad got interviewed for the news article, said she was terrified of roller coasters, didn’t like them. Her heart actually stopped, scared to death.” The man shook his head, “Just seems like if you were that afraid of roller coasters, you wouldn’t go on one.

“And then that guy died in the haunted house. He was actually alone, no one came with him. He and his sister were visiting their parents downtown, he took a bit of a detour, died. And the craziest thing is that he was scared to death as well.”

Harry nodded his head in agreement, “That is crazy. They were both scared to death in the same place. Do you know if he was afraid of ghosts or anything?”

The man looked at Harry in disbelief, “No, of course I don’t, I didn’t know him. You can ask his parents, they live pretty close to here, maybe try reading his obituary. It’s in the newspaper.”

“Wasn’t there another death around here?” Harry asked, trying not to sound too curious.

The man nodded, “Yeah. Someone got mauled outside the gates. They don’t even know who he was. Said they were gonna have to use dental records.”

“They didn’t have a wallet with them?”

“Obviously not, or they would have used identification. Is that important?”

Harry shook his head, “No, just curious.”

Harry observed the ring master. He looked like he was hiding something, “I hate to intrude into your inner dialogue, but it seems like you know something.”

The man was affronted, “What do you mean?”

“I’m not saying you’re the killer,” Harry rolled his eyes, “I’m just asking, what do you think is going on around here?”

The ring leader looked Harry up and down and then deflated, “Okay listen kid, something has been following us, this circus, but I don’t know what.” He chanced a glance at Harry   
and upon seeing no judgment, continued, “It started up a while ago and I thought it was just the city we were in so we moved out but then things started happening in every city we stopped in.” He paused, deciding whether or not to continue. He frowned, “At first it was just little things, like one of my men was late to his station, had no idea why. I thought maybe he was hungover, lying maybe, but I brushed it off. Then equipment started acting up, roller coasters halted, completely suspended in air with two dozen people riding. Moved out of that town pretty fast before people could ask for a refund,” the ringmaster said, laughing, but upon seeing Harry’s stoic face, cleared his throat and continued, “Then disappearances started happening in the cities we were in. Old lady went missing, saw flyers looking for her in every town for a month. I uh, I guess they found her, or maybe what was left of her, because they took them down after that. Either way, what’s happened in this town isn’t that big a deal compared to every other one. So, if you can find out what’s   
going on,” he gave Harry a pointed stare, “I’d appreciate it.”

Harry nodded, “I’ll try.”

The ring master smiled, “I think you should go write that paper.”

XXXII.  
Niall and Louis stepped into line behind a very loud child and his exasperated mother. Louis started mocking the child’s erratic movements and Niall stiffled his laughter, avoiding making a scene because Louis often started them.

After the mother began scolding the child, Louis mocked his pouty face. A bird cawed from overhead and he and Niall both jumped but wrote it off as just not expecting it and got on the ride.

After three more rides, some hand holding (the rides got a bit unpredictable) and a fair amount of screaming, they decided to check out the ride the girl died on. Give them a break, their jobs suck.

Niall looked at Louis, “You ready?”

Louis nodded his head, “Yeah. Actually, I was hoping we could ask the attendant some questions first.”

Niall shrugged and they made their way over to the little control center beside the roller coaster. There was a girl, a very bored looking girl, who didn’t seem to be very invested in her job.

Louis slid into her line of vision, a wide smile on his face, “Hello there! How are you doing today…” he looked down at her name tag, “Michelle?”

The girl looked a bit flustered, “Oh you know.” She shrugged her shoulders and made a vague gesture around her.

“Actually, I don’t know.” Louis pouted. “Would you mind telling me?”

Michelle looked confused, “I don’t know what you mean?”

“Well, a girl died on this roller coaster not too long ago,” he paused to gauge her reaction, “Was wondering if you could tell me anything about it.”

The girl nodded, “Oh. Yeah, you’re talking about Maggie. What do you want to know?”

Niall jumped in, “Do you know anything about how she died?”

The girl frowned, “Yeah, her heart stopped because a bunch of her jerk friends pressured her into riding a roller coaster even though they knew she was terrified of them.”

Louis stepped in front of Niall, “Hey, it’s okay Michelle, my friend here is a little blunt, sorry about that.”

“It’s really not okay, Maggie is dead, but,” she took a deep breath, “Yeah, sorry. What else would you like to know? And why do you want to know?”

“We, uh, we’re writing an article about-,” Louis blanched.

“About faulty deaths on account of carnivals, prevent them in the future.” Niall amended.

Louis gave him an appreciative nod, “So, tell us a bit about Maggie. We can add it in the article, make sure she didn’t die in vain, that no one else has to.”

Michelle nodded, “Well Maggie was really smart, top of her class and she was really sweet. I didn’t really know her but everyone loved her. She actually won prom queen last year,” Michelle smiled sadly, “Unfortunate that all that is lost now. She was really great and she really cared about everyone, always cracking jokes in class. I, uh, I had third period with her. It’s so weird seeing her desk empty.” She paused, a frown on her face, “The school had a memoriam put up for her. It’s still up, she only died a few weeks ago. It’s nice to see everyone putting flowers on it. I think she would have liked it if it weren’t, ya know, for her.”

Louis smiled encouragingly, “Thanks. Can I ask you, was her death the first on the roller coasters?”

“Yeah. Lately everyone’s been dying around here, don’t even know why I still work here.”

“And, you said her heart stopped. Like scared to death?”

Michelle nodded, “Yeah, that’s what her dad said. She had an autopsy, everything else was fine, just her heart.”

Louis looked at Niall then back at Michelle, “Okay. Thank you very much Michelle. You’ve been a great help.”

Louis looked to Niall for confirmation and he nodded, “Great help, thanks. Have a nice day.”

Michelle nodded, “Good luck on the article.”

“Cheers.”

Niall and Louis rode the roller coaster that Maggie died on but found nothing special, so they decided to check around under the roller coaster for anything that would explain why she died.

“Okay, go over there,” Louis said gesturing to the other side of himself, “I’ll be checking over here.”

Niall mock saluted, “Yes sir.”

“I love it when you call me sir, you sultry vixen.”

They checked on the ground for anything that looked like it had been moved to bury something. After finding nothing of the sort, they switched to checking for anything hanging   
from the structure of the ride. After once again finding nothing, they moved on to searching around for anything stuffed or hidden around the perimeter.

“No hex bags, no evidence for any kind of ritual.” Niall shrugged, “I don’t know what to look for now. Any ideas?”

Louis was still absentmindedly checking over everything, “No, little one,” Niall frowned, “I haven’t a clue. I don’t really know what to look for now.” He turned to face Niall.

“Woah,” Niall said, pointing behind Louis, “That’s him.”

Louis turned towards what Niall was pointing at, “Who? What are you…?” 

“That’s creepy flower guy.”

Louis frowned, “I don’t like that. Why is he over here?”

Niall shrugged and turned back to the man, “It looks like he’s looking over here doesn’t it?”

Louis frowned, “Yeah no. There’s no way he can see us down here through all of these people passing by. No way.” Louis didn’t sound sure of himself.

Niall shrugged again, “What now? We’ve wasted an entire afternoon learning absolutely nothing.”

Louis was still looking towards the man, but he couldn’t see him anymore. Louis turned back to the younger boy and put a hand on his arm, “C’mon. Let’s go back to the hotel. No point being out here if we’re not getting anywhere.”

Louis began leading Niall out from under the roller coaster, the opposite side of where the man had been, “You wanna get lunch?”

XXXIII.  
“Do you know where he died?”

“In the haunted house.”

Liam looked at Zayn, “Oh boy, I’m so glad we’re together. My favorite part of being paired up with you is your attitude.”

Zayn laughed, “I am quite a treasure aren’t I?”

Due to the literal death of a man, the haunted house was closed. The haunted house was not, however locked. So was it really trespassing or just bad security?

Zayn flashed a light into the next room, “I’m sure, dearest Liam, that we’ll know when we find it.”

“Oh yeah thanks.”

The room they entered was a hall of mirrors, “Ya know this is actually kinda scary.” Liam said.

Zayn looked over at him, “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, I mean an entire room filled with your face. It’d scare anyone.”

“Wow, rude.”

Zayn and Liam gradually made their way through the haunted house. Having found nothing so far, they didn’t have their hopes up.

Liam flashed his light towards Zayn, “Do you know what we’re actually looking for?”

Zayn shrugged, “Suspicious things. Dead bodies. Um, any kind of reason as to why that guy died.”

“Where do you think he died?”

“I don’t know. The scary part.”

“Ugh. You’re so boring.” Zayn threw the flashlight at him, “And mean. Is this why you wanted to partner up with me?”

Liam handed him back his flashlight, “No, I just didn’t want to go near roller coasters and I figured you would be nice enough not to force me to go near them.”

“Oh, so you’re still afraid of roller coasters? Figured you would have grown out of that.”

They made their way through a room with a long stretch of wall that had several animatronics that, if they house were running, would have jumped out. Zayn poked one, an evil clown, and it jumped forward and slowly creaked back into place. He and Liam both jumped.

“What’ve you done now?” Liam asked walking over.

“I don’t know, it might be a motion sensor one. Do they have those?”

Liam shrugged, “Apparently. It’s a clown. Lou’s terrified of clowns. Dragged me all over the place yesterday trying to avoid one.” Liam shook his head fondly.

Zayn shrugged, “We’re all afraid of something, yeah?”

Liam shook his head, “Not really. Don’t reckon I’m afraid of anything. I’m just that brave.”

“Oh fuck off.”

Liam laughed. The next room they entered was bathed in red.

“Is this emergency lighting? Why is it on?” Liam asked baffled.

Zayn shrugged, “Maybe this is where that guy died, left this light on so they could do whatever they do and still leave the place closed.”

Liam hummed in agreement, “Maybe.”

Liam and Zayn made their way into the room. “So, there’s no blood.” Liam said absently, Zayn trailing behind him where he was inspecting all the corners of the room. Zayn looked at the floor, deemed it worthy and plopped onto his belly.

Liam turned around, making his way to inspect the doorways in and out of the room. He paused when he saw Zayn, gestured towards him, “What? What are you doing?”

Zayn looked at Liam, offended that he was interrupted, “I’m checking the floor.”

Zayn continued shining his flashlight over the carpet, Liam still looked adorably confused, “Checking the floor for what exactly?”

Zayn sighed, pushing himself to his elbows, making a great effort to look up at Liam, “For any kind of evidence, any sign of a struggle, tears in the carpet, skids, what have you.” Zayn flopped back onto his stomach.

Liam nodded, “Good, uh,” he made his way to the doorway, “Good thinking.”

Seeing that the doorway into the room and out had nothing special to them, Liam checked in on Zayn, “You find anything, Zayners?”

Zayn hummed noncommittally, ready to admit defeat when he noticed a stretch of carpet that looked different from the rest. He pushed off of his stomach and scrambled over to it, “I might have.”

Upon further inspection, there were two squares of carpet across from each other that looked a great deal newer than the others. Seeing Zayn hurry towards where he was, Liam followed curiously.

“What?”

Zayn shined the flashlight over the carpet, the emergency light drowning out the discoloration, “It’s different.”

Liam frowned in concentration and dropped to his knees. He ran his fingers over the carpet then splayed his leg out from under himself. “Um. Leemo? What’re you doing?”

At this point, Liam was still sitting on one leg, the other bent in front of him, hands digging into the space between his calf and his boot. He pulled out a pocket knife. “Liam?”

“Checking.” Liam said as he cut around the new carpet. Under it were three clean claw marks dug into the concrete beneath it. “Jesus. What could do this?” Liam said, tapping his fingers against the floor around the marks.

Zayn bent his knees and shined his light around the indents, “I dunno.” He felt around them, “It feels like real concrete.”

Liam crawled to the other square of carpet, “As opposed to?”

“That rubber-y gym floor stuff,” Zayn said. Liam cut out the other square revealing three more claw marks.

“Hmm.” He looked from one to the other, eyes going back and forth. He stood up and gently nudged Zayn away. When Zayn moved, question written over his face, Liam dropped to his hands and knees, one hand on each claw mark.

“Are you gonna do push ups?” Zayn asked.

Liam huffed, rolling his eyes, “No. Why would I do push ups on a crime scene? I’m seeing how wide this is.”

Zayn nodded, “And your body was the only tool you could measure that with?”

“Oh fuck off, it worked.” Liam lifted his hands from where they were and twisted to face Zayn, hands still in front of him, “So, a normal distance.” He put his arms down and met Zayn’s eyes, “So…? I’m not sure what that really tells us.”

Zayn shrugged, placing the cut out carpet back over the marks. He stood up, brushed himself off and offered Liam his hand. He pulled him up and looked at the carpet, “We should probably leave.” He turned around and made towards the exit, Liam trailing behind him. 

“So, claw marks in the emergency lighting-lit room, someone tried to cover it up. Claw marks even though the guy who died in here died from a heart attack,” Zayn opened the door and stuck his head out, checking for anyone walking around. Upon seeing no one, pulled Liam out with him, “Why are there claw marks in there if he wasn’t attacked?”  
Liam shrugged, “I don’t know. The more we find out, the more confusing it is.”

XXXIV.  
When Liam and Zayn made it back to the hotel, Harry was already sprawled out on his back on one of the beds. He shot up when they entered the room.

“Hey guys!”

“Hey Harry.” Liam shut the door and Zayn sat across from Harry. 

“So get this! I checked out the crime scene, where that guy died-,”

“What other crime scene would there be?” Zayn interrupted.

“The one you guys checked out, don’t be rude. And at the crime scene there were these-“

“Are Louis and Niall back yet?” Liam interrupted.

Harry sighed, “No, not yet. Now, the crime scene. There was the usual blood and stuff, but there were these gigantic claw marks by-“

“Claw marks?” Liam perked up and sat in front of Harry, arms stretched in front of himself.

“Are we gonna play patty-cake? It doesn’t seem like the right time, Liam. There’s a time and a place for everything.” Harry said, lifting his hands to meet Liam’s.

Liam slapped Harry’s hand away from where they were curling around his, “No, Harry quit it. Zayn and I found claw marks in the haunted house. They were about this far apart from each other,” He indicated his hands. 

Harry reached his hands out again, curling his fingers into the spaces between Liam’s, “Hate to tell you, Lili, but there was only one,” he shrugged. “So, your excellent measurement goes to waste.” 

Liam frowns and squeezes Harry’s hands once before walking away.

Harry turns to Zayn, “But, I did talk to the head master. He said that girl that died on the roller coaster’s heart stopped, and so did the haunted house guy’s. The person who got mauled was unable to be identified. But this has been happening for a while. Like every town they go to, people die.”

Liam looked over from where he was ruffling around in the kitchen, “So, something is following the circus?”

Zayn folded his legs in front of himself, “Sounds like it.” He looked to Harry, “Anything else?”

Harry nodded excitedly, “Apparently some guy was late to work and didn’t remember what happened, and equipment started failing.”

Zayn raised an eyebrow, “Like roller coasters?” He swallowed.

Harry looked towards him nodding excitedly until he saw his expression, “You okay, Z?”

“He’s fine, he just doesn’t like roller coasters.” Liam said offhandedly,

Zayn glared in his direction, “Anything else, Haz?”

Harry shrugged, “Claw marks, staff being affected, equipment acting up, disappearances, deaths.” He shrugged again. “What did you guys find out?”

Zayn smiled, “You’re excitableness is both precious and disturbing.”

Harry scoffed, “I am not precious. What did you find?”

Zayn ignored him, reaching over to pinch at his cheeks, “You’re adorable. The cutest little thing I’ve ever seen!”

Harry was trying to escape from Zayn’s grip pulling him into his chest with one hand the other still pinching at his cheek, “Zayn, stop! Liam!”

Zayn let go and threw Harry back onto the bed and sat up on the other, “We found some claw marks under new carpet in the haunted house.”

Harry was rubbing at his face. He looked to Liam, “New carpet? Like someone was trying to cover it up?”

Liam nodded, frown on his face and eyebrows drawn together. He turned to Harry, “How long were you here before we showed up?”

Harry dropped his hand from his face, “An hour or two, Why?”

Liam shrugged. 

“They’ll get here Liam, stop worrying.” Zayn said.

Liam acted scandalized, “I’m not worrying. There’s no reason to.” He frowned.

Harry laughed. “You always worry.”

A calm fell over the room until Louis threw open the door, everyone expecting his usual, ‘Guess who’s back, Motherfuckers?!’ and instead getting a frantic, “I lost Niall!”

XXXV.  
“You lost Niall?!” Harry and Zayn shoot up to meet Louis where he’s pulling at his hair.

Louis’ eyes are wide, “I don’t know, he was with me when we were at the roller coaster and then we saw that guy from yesterday who gave him a flower and then we left and he was with me and then he just,” Liam is pulling Louis’ hands from his hair. Louis lets him pull his fingers from their grip on his head, Liam holds Louis’ hands in his against his chest, “Niall was with me and then he just wasn’t and I went back to the rollercoaster and I went back here and I checked random places for him, but I,” he gestures wildly around himself, hands almost going back into his hair, but instead finding their spot in Liam’s again, “I don’t know where he is.”

Louis was looking at the floor, shoulders slumped in defeat. Zayn stared at him, “You lost my baby brother? Honestly Louis? How did you lose him?”

Louis looked up at Zayn, watery blue meeting hard amber. He mouthed for a moment, looking for words.

Harry put a hand on Zayn’s shoulder, “It’s not his fault Zayn.” Harry steeled himself and looked at Louis, trying so hard not to be mad at him, “It’s okay. We’ll all just go look for him, okay?”

Louis nodded frantically and absentmindedly wiped at his eyes where a few tears slipped out. He turned towards the door and pulled it open again.

All four of them made their way out of the hotel in silence. Liam suggested they look at the circus first so they started looking for Niall there.

The boys went to the roller coaster first, looked under it, walked around it and found nothing. They tried the concessions court next, looking for a blond head anywhere. After not finding Niall there, an intercom crackled to life above them, announcing that the carnival would be closing in ten minutes. Louis dragged his hands down his face again, muttering repeatedly, “This is my fault, this is my fault.”

Harry had grown so used to Louis’ constant mantra that he looked up when Louis stopped repeating it, but when his eyes finally made it to the spot that the brunet had been, he was gone. Harry looked up to see Louis running towards Niall.

Louis was running towards Niall.

Harry flailed slightly as he hurried to make it over to Louis and Niall. He came up behind Louis, Liam and Zayn by his side to hear that Louis had picked up a new constant stream of, “I’m so sorry, I am so, so sorry love. Are you okay?” 

When Louis pulled back, Niall looked confused, Louis moving him around in order to check him over for injuries. Niall started laughing, pushing Louis away, “Lou! Stop t’at! It tickles. ‘M fine, promise.”

Louis relented in his frantic evaluation and held Niall at arm’s length and then decided better and pulled him into his chest instead, “What happened?” Zayn asked, cupping the back of Niall’s head, just to assure himself that he was there.

Niall turned his head to lay his ear on Louis’ chest, “I dunno.” Niall looked at Harry and smiled. Harry let out a breath and brushed a quick hand over his face. 

“You don’t know?” Liam asked.

Niall shook his head and burrowed into Louis’ chest, bringing his arms around Louis’ back to return the hug, “I don’t really remember. I remember me an’ Lou were looking around the roller coaster and then we started to leave and then I remember about twenty minutes ago I was here, just walkin’ around.”

Liam frowned, looked to Harry then looked back to Niall, “You don’t remember? Like there’s just nothing?”

Niall nodded, “I remember earlier today and I remember twenty minutes ago. Nothing in between. Like I just skipped to right now.”

The intercom crackled to life again, “Excuse this interruption, but the carnival will be closing in five minutes, thank you and have a safe night.” 

XXXVI.  
They eventually made it back to the hotel, Louis more or less carrying Niall, refusing to let him out of his sight again. Now, Niall was curled into Louis’s side, head tucked under his chin and arms wrapped around his middle, Louis muttering things like, “Scared the hell out of me,” “I’m so sorry I lost you, doll,” and “See if I ever let you do anything ever again after that, I swear to god I’m going to go gray before I’m thirty.”

Harry was on the other side of Niall, pouting because he didn’t have any of Niall’s attention but knowing this was what Louis needed. Whenever one of them got hurt or kidnapped or lost Louis liked to play mother hen and fold himself over them until he felt better. It worked better when Harry was younger and smaller than Louis but he didn’t seem to care that Harry had grown a foot and a half since he was fifteen when they met. Whenever Louis (s)mothered Zayn, Zayn usually fell asleep and Louis cuddled him until Zayn started kicking in his sleep. Liam was Louis’ favorite to coddle because Liam loved having Louis’ attention because, even though they had been together for years, Louis’ full attention was something hard to come by.

Eventually Niall got tired, “Lou,” he sat up but didn’t escape Louis’ grip around his middle, “’M tired.”

A panicked expression spread over Louis’ face, “But-“

“You two can share a bed tonight.” Harry said from the other side of the couch. “I’ll share with Zaynie. Wait, no I’ll share with Liam, I don’t want to get beat up.”

“I’m not that bad,” Zayn said from where he was sprawled out under the covers of one of the beds in the room.

Liam looked over at him, “Yes you are. Whenever I share with you I have bruises for weeks.”

Zayn just laughed, “Good. You probably deserved them.”

Louis smiled down at Niall, “You wanna share?”

Niall just nodded sleepily. Louis flitted away to the bed not occupied by Zayn. He stopped in front of Liam and cupped his face, “Night babe. Love you.” He pulled Liam’s face down and gave him a kiss. They pulled away and Liam skirted a hand around Louis’ ribs and gently pulled him into his side as he walked by.

Niall turned to Harry and placed a kiss on his lips. Harry smiled and rested his forehead on Niall’s, “You gonna be okay?”

Niall nodded tiredly, “I’ll be fine, Hazza. I won’t get lost going from here to bed.”

Harry cupped his jaw and pulled him into another kiss. He pulled away slowly, “Okay. I love you.”

Niall stood up and pulled Harry with him. He tugged Harry down to place a kiss on his cheek, “Love you too.”

Harry watched Niall walk to the bed with a smile. Niall flopped down half on top of Louis and Louis pulled him into his chest.

“Night Curly! I love you too,” Louis yelled.

“Night Lou. Night Zaynie.”

Zayn grumbled into his pillow. Liam pulled Harry into the room across the hall with a gentle hand on his wrist.

“C’mon Hazza,” he said through a yawn.

When they were finally settled into the bed, Liam curled into Harry’s side. “It’s like when you were little.”

Harry pulled Liam in closer and tucked his head under his chin, “I wasn’t that little. And besides, you’re only two years older than me.”

Liam shrugged, already half asleep, “Still older.” 

XXXVII.   
Zayn was sleeping like the dead across the room and Niall was comfortably tucked into Louis’ side. His face was stuffed into Louis’ neck an arm thrown over his stomach. Louis had one arm under Niall and another laced over him, holding him in place.

Niall startled awake, waking Louis in the process. In sleep hazed movements, Niall weakly fought against Louis’ arms until he was upright with one leg over the bed the other still tucked between Louis’.

Niall finally clued into where Louis was calling his name, nearing on the frantic side. Niall shook himself off, “Niall? Niall, babe, are you alright? What’s wrong?” 

Niall scooted himself back into Louis’ side. Louis instantly accepted him. Zayn, having been woken by Niall, tucked Niall into his other side.

“Sorry, I.” Niall sniffed and layed his head onto Zayn’s shoulder, “I’m sorry I didn’t really plan on that,” he gave a humorless chuckle, “It was just a nightmare.”

Zayn took his chin in his hand, guiding his face up to look into his eyes, check him over, “Pretty bad nightmare, huh?” Zayn was using his big brother voice, the one he always used after their parents died, slow and velvety. He ran a hand through Niall’s hair.

“How about we go back to sleep?” Louis whispered from his other side. Niall nodded sleepily and they all cuddled together.

When Niall’s breaths slowed and he stilled, Louis met Zayn’s eyes over the blond’s head. Even though he was hoping that Zayn would look calm and tired and not like his little brother just had the worst nightmare of the year, Zayn looked devastated and beyond worried. Louis gave him a smile, a worn, useless smile and closed his eyes, hoping like nothing else that everything would be okay when he woke up.

XXXVIII.  
“Good morning!” Harry called, entering the room. Liam followed behind him and shut the door.

Zayn was still curled around Niall and Louis was sitting up, nursing a cup of tea, one hand scratching through Niall’s hair.

“Mornin’,” Louis looked up, looking sleepy. 

Zayn smiled, raising his head so he could see the other two enter the room.

Liam frowned, “Everything okay?” He looked to Niall, still sleeping, “Nialler alright?”

Louis looked at Zayn, “Um, Niall had a pretty bad nightmare last night. He seems pretty worn out this morning.”

Harry was worried, eyebrows knitted together. Louis stood up so Harry could take his place beside Niall. He ran his fingers gently through Niall’s hair.

Louis walked over to Liam and gave him a kiss, “Hey babe. I made you coffee.”

Liam smiled sweetly at Louis, a hand on his waist and nuzzled into his neck, “Thanks Lou.” 

Louis cupped the side of Liam’s neck to pull him away from his throat and place a quick kiss on his cheek. Louis slipped his hand into Liam’s and pulled him into the kitchen and placed a mug of coffee into his other hand.

Niall stirred, blinking sleepily at Zayn. He rolled onto his back and smiled at Harry.

“Mornin’ Nialler.” Zayn asked gently. “How are you?” Zayn sat up and faced Niall.

Niall frowned, looking scared, “I still feel… scared? It’s,” he paused and knitted his eyebrows together, “I’m still really scared. Like I’m still dreaming.” He looked towards Zayn as if he had the answer.

Zayn reached out to squeeze Niall’s shoulder, “I don’t know Ni.”

Zayn looked towards Liam. Liam shrugged, a worried expression on his face.

“Nialler,” Louis said, “You can stay here today, you don’t have to go out.”

Niall thought it over for a moment, “Do I have to be alone?”

Harry slipped his hand into Niall’s, “I’ll stay with you today, babe.” Harry squeezed Niall’s hand and then looked towards the others, “If that’s okay with everyone?”

Liam nodded.

“Anything to get out little Nialler back to normal,” Louis smiled towards the blond.

Zayn squeezed Niall’s shoulder once before standing up, “Alright then you two,” he looked towards Louis and Liam, “Get ready, we’ve got a lot to do today.” He turned back around to face Niall and Harry, “You two take it easy. Harry take care of Nialler.”

Harry nodded.

“Zayn, I can take care of myself,” Niall protested while he pulled on Harry’s arm to coax him into the bed with him.

After Zayn, Liam and Louis had all showered and dressed, Niall had fallen back asleep, head resting on Harry’s chest and Harry’s arms wrapped securely around him.

“Okay boys, we’re going.” Louis kissed Harry and Niall on their foreheads and then left the room, Zayn and Liam following after him after waving to the two boys in the room.

The door shut and Harry turned towards his sleeping boyfriend. He took in his sweet face. Harry kissed his head and curled back around him, “It’s okay Niall. I’m always gonna be   
here to protect you.” 

XXXIX.  
Harry had eventually fallen asleep after the other three left. There wasn’t much else to do because, as much as he loved to marvel and treasure all the time he spent with Niall, watching his boyfriend sleep wasn’t on his list of favorite things to do. Not to mention how fucking creepy it is to watch people while they sleep. He could have watched T.V. but the remote was across the room on the T.V. stand and he refused to disturb Niall while he was sleeping.

So, he had been asleep for a while when the door crashed open with Louis, Liam and Zayn. 

"I figured it out! It's, like, fears!" Liam yelled as he and the other two stumbled into the room. 

Niall jolted awake, flying into a sitting position. He looked confused and disoriented.

"What?" Harry asked, craning his neck to look at Liam. 

"The girl that died on the roller coaster, Maggie, she was terrified of roller coasters, her heart stopped. The guy that died in the haunted house was also scared to death. Two people scared to death in the same place. Zayn won't step a foot next to the roller coasters without almost wetting himself. You and I," Louis paused gesturing between himself and Niall, "Refuse to go near the petting zoo area. And Harry. And Liam's an asshole."

"I'm fearless.” Liam interjects.

Louis looks at him. Liam smirks.

“Okay,” Harry interposes, “You think it’s fears. But, what kills people with fears? Should we even be here?”

Liam nods excitedly, albeit too enthusiastic for talking about dead people and what’s killing them, “Ever heard of a lethifold?”

He’s greeted with silence.

Liam throws his hands in the air, exasperated, “You guys, this is our job. You should know these things. God. Anyway, lethifolds: more commonly knwn as shadow people. They enshroud people and feed off of fear energy.” Upon noticing the looks he was receiving from the other boys he elaborated, “Yeah I know. Paul told me about dealing with one when he was in his twenties. They’re just big shadow-y cloak thingies that attack people by getting them really scared and then killing them. I guess feeding off of natural fears was just more convenient.” 

Zayn leaned forward, “Okay, but how do we kill it? How are we supposed to find this thing?”

Before Liam could answer, Harry interrupted, “And what about our fears?” He looked at Niall, “What if the lethifold’s already found its’ next victim?”

Liam cringed, “Um. Finding a lethifold is difficult. They’re usually controlled by someone. Somebody will take ownership over it and command it on who to kill. We just have to,” he paused and thrust his hands forward, “find it. And I don’t really know how it chooses victims. That only means we need to find it as soon as possible.” Liam took a breath, “Killing a lethifold: okay, we need salt and a Hexenspiegel charm.”

“A what?”

“It’s just a mirror with some magic stuff in it.”

“Oh.”

Everyone looked uncomfortable.

“Well,” Zayn stood, “We should get started. Now.”

XL.  
“I hate to say it, but we should check out creepy flower guy.” Harry says looking towards the others.

Liam tilted his head to the side, considering the option, “We should. It’s really our only lead right now.”

The others nodded. They made their way to the places where they had previously seen the man. First to the tent where he was giving away flowers, but no flower guy. Next they looked where he was while Niall and Louis were looking under the roller coaster. He wasn’t there either. Zayn told the group where he saw him the first day so they visited that spot next. Guess what, he wasn’t there. Harry suggested looking where he was ‘picking a card, any card’ to look next. They still had no luck finding the man there.

“What now?” Niall asked.

Louis and Zayn both shrugged, Liam looked around them, turning in circles. Harry stood with his hands on his hips, inquisitive look over his face.

“So,” a voice called from behind them, “I heard you were looking for someone, yeah?”

The group turned to find Creepy Flower Guy leaning against the wall, a pink carnation held between his thumb and pointer finger.

The boys were quick to face the man behind them. Louis reached behind himself, a hand firmly placed over the knife in his back pocket.

“As a matter of fact, we were looking for you.” Louis played along.

The man twirled the flower in between his fingers, a fake look of shock took over his features, “Me? Now, why would you ever be in search of me?”

Zayn, tired of all the banter, stepped forward, “You know exactly why we’re looking for you. Why are you killing people?”

The man pouted, “Oh. This one’s no fun, are you Zayn?” The boys tried not to show their discomfort at the man knowing Zayn’s name. A mean smirk came over the man’s face, “I have a friend who informs me of intruders.” He looked toward the five boys, “Informs me of prey,” he fixed his gaze over Niall. Harry and Liam moved closer to the blond on instinct, attempting to block him from the view of the man stood before them.

He laughed.

“Where’s the lethifold? Do you control it?” Liam asked.

The man rolled his eyes, “ _Where’s the lethifold? Oh, do you control it? Oh no._ Please.” He looked up from the carnation in his hand and fixed Liam with a gaze, “Now. Honestly, why would I tell you where it was if I knew?”

Harry looked around them, letting Liam and the man distract the group. He looked to his left and saw that Niall was shaking, his eyes comically wide. Harry tried to discretely place a comforting hand on his hip but when he touched his boyfriend he jumped. Creepy Flower Guy’s eyes darted over to the two.

Louis began talking capturing the man’s attention away from Niall, “So, you control the lethifold? Or at least know who does? How else would you know about any of this? Lethifolds aren’t exactly common knowledge.”

Creepy Flower Guy glared at the small man, “Sure. The lethifold listens to me. Sometimes.” He furrowed his brow at his carnation, mouth twisting as if in contemplation, “It’s more I listen to it.”

Niall cringed, looking around them all until he found a dark shadow circling above where they were standing. 

Creepy flower guy looked up smiling, “Ah, it seems you’ve called my little friend.” He looked away from the shadow above and his eyes landed on Niall.

In a slight moment of panic Niall hiccupped out a strained, “What?”

Harry flew in front of Niall, shielding his boyfriend from the man’s view.

Flower guy looked almost through Harry as if he could still see the blond behind him, “The lethifold. It’s chosen you. It chose the girl, then that old man in the haunted house, that   
poor fool outside the gates. And now it’s chosen you.” 

Louis made his way to Harry’s other side, he and the tall lad covering Niall from the front. Zayn and Liam stood closer to the man across from them, ready if he made a move. 

The man laughed. “I am not your problem.” He looked up at the lethifold, floating closer and closer to the ground. 

Niall pushed through Harry and Louis even though they tried to stop him, “What do you mean I’m the chosen one?”

The man looked at him, a smile overtaking his features, “The lethifold chose you to be next as it chose the previous victims.”

At the mentioning of victim the other boys took steps closer to the blond.

Creepy Flower Guy looked at all of them in turn and then returned his focus to Niall. The lethifold chose this time to sweep low over Niall. Niall cried out in pain and the lethifold fly higher, leaving Niall on the ground. Louis and Zayn rushed forward to Niall while Liam and Harry tried to attack the lethifold.

Zayn places his hand under Niall’s back, helping him up, “You okay little bro?”

Niall nodded, slapping Louis’ hand away from the fresh cuts on his cheek. “I’m fine.”

The lethifold was still slightly out of reach as Niall got to his feet, Zayn and Louis following close behind the blond.

Liam moved fast, removing the Hexenspiegel Charm from his waist and aiming it towards the lethifold. Smoke started coming from the dark figure and it began falling from its height.

“No! What are you doing?” the man threw the carnation to the side in his haste to stop Liam.

The lethifold finally fell to the ground. Louis quickly threw salt over the figure as Liam continued to point the mirror toward the lethifold. 

Harry managed to catch Creepy Flower Guy by the shoulders, blocking him from the others.

The lethifold slowly succumbed to smoke and eventually became nothing but ash in front of Liam and Louis. Creepy Flower Guy fell to his knees, mumbling about the lethifold. Harry let him fall from his hands. The man sunk to his side, curling up into a ball of pity. Harry looked away from the man to the others, “Alright?”

Liam’s gaze lingered on the ash at his feet, he placed a hand on Louis’ side making eye contact. Louis nodded to him and Liam turned towards the curly headed boy, “Alright.”  
Harry looked to Zayn and Niall. Zayn had an arm over Niall’s shoulders. Niall looked to his brother and then to Harry, “Alright.”

Harry smiled at Niall and the blond immediately returned it.

Louis interrupted their little moment, “What are we gonna do about him?” he asked pointing to the man on the ground.

Harry offered, “I have an idea.”

XLI.  
They leave Creepy Flower Guy outside the ring leader’s trailer with a note “from the college student”. Louis fusses over the scratches on Niall’s cheek until Niall promises that he’s okay, really they’re just a few scratches.

Wanting to get the hell out of dodge, the five boys run back and forth between their hotel rooms gathering up everything that’s been scattered about and pack everything up to go.

“Wait.” Zayn turns to the other boys, “We should stay the night, we’re all tired. Driving in a state like this would be no good.”

The others look around and agree to stay the night. They all cuddle up and plan to leave early the next morning.

Early the next morning is a mixture of “Louis get up, we’ve gotta go, babe.”

“Liam, I swear to god if you touch my one more time, I’m going to punch you in the face.”

Liam, not wanting to be attacked by his boyfriend moves onto the next boy, but Harry and Niall aren’t where they were last night. He starts to freak out but he notices that there’s a note on one of the pillows. “What the f-,“ Liam picks the note up:

**“Hi Leemo!! Me and Niall woke up and everyone was still sleeping so we went out to get coffee for everyone. We’ll be back soon!! : )))))))) <3   
Also, when we were leaving, I accidentally stepped on Zayn (why is he in the floor? There was room in a bed for him, but whatever) so he’s a bit grumpy, be careful. Xx”**

Liam puts the note in his pocket and looks around for Zayn. He finds him curled up in front of one of the beds on the floor. He sits on the floor next to the dark haired lad and begins to gently pet through his hair. Zayn weakly whines and moves away from Liam’s hand. Liam continues petting Zayn until eventually Zayn peaks up at him with sleepy eyes.

Liam gives him a big grin, “Hey Zaynie. How’re you?”

Zayn just grumbles and stands up. He stretches, mumbles a “fuck off” and climbs into bed beside Louis.

Liam, still on the floor, pouts. As he prepares his next move to get these two up, the door to the room opens and Harry and Niall fall into the room giggling. 

Niall smiles, “We have coffee!”

At the mention of coffee Louis wiggles out of bed and walks across the room. He places a sloppy kiss on Niall’s cheek and grabs two coffees from Harry’s hand. Louis walks over to Liam and hands him a coffee and gives him a good morning kiss. Niall walks over to the bed that Zayn is in and hands him a coffee, “Mornin’ Zee.” 

Zayn smiles up at Niall and sits up to accept the coffee offered to him. “Thanks Nialler.”

The room is silent for a few moments as everyone just takes tired sips of their coffees. 

Not long after all the coffees are finished Liam stands up, claps his hands together, “Alright boys. Ready to go home?”

He is met with a mixture of groans and affirmatives.

“Too bad, c’mon. We have to go now.”

XLII.  
“Louis! It’s good to hear from you. So I’m guessing I was righ’?” Paul’s voice came through the phone tinny and thick.

“You’re guessing you were right? You almost got my precious little crème puff killed!”

“What! Is Niall okay!”

Louis scoffed, “Is he okay? He’s fine, no thanks to you! Have you ever heard of a lethifold?”

“A wha’?”

Louis rolled his eyes, “A lethifold, Paul. Some kind of Harry Potter dementor mother fucker,” (“Language!”) “it was being kept on a leash, a metaphorical leash, by some creepy guy   
who had the hots for Niall. Oh, the creepy guy worked for the circus, so that’s why everybody kept dying where it traveled.”

Paul was silent, “So everyone’s okay.”

“Besides me almost having a fucking heart attack, yes everyone is fine and Niall is okay now.”

“Well. Alrigh’ then. I’m glad to hear it. Good job, Louis.”

Louis smiled, bashful, “Thanks, Paulie.”

“Louis!” Liam called from the car.

“I gotta go, Paulie. Love you, see ya later.”

“Stay safe, boy.”

Louis ended the call and headed to the car, “I’ll try.” When Louis got outside, Zayn was in the driver’s seat, Niall folded into Harry’s side, Harry’s arm wrapped around his back resting his head on Niall’s. Liam shut the trunk, looking to Louis, “You ready to go?”

Louis nodded his head and pressed on his toes to kiss Liam’s cheek as he opened his door for him, “My knight in shining armor.”

Liam blushed as he closed the door, made his way to the passenger side door.

XLIII.  
“Louis, I swear to god, get your feet in this car right now!”

Louis rolled his head to the other side, bumping into Niall, “And why, Zaynie, my precious, precious bug, would I do that?”

“We’ve been through this, feet in car, please.”

Louis sighed deeply, pulling his feet inside the car, “Just this once because you’re my favorite.”

The other three scoffed, “Favorite? We’ve been dating for years!”

“I thought I was your crème puff?”

“Zayn’s your favorite? He’s so ugh.”

“I don’t want to be your favorite.”

Louis leaned over Niall so he could pull at Zayn’s hair, “But I love you, Zayn.”

Zayn swatted his hands away, “I’m driving, stop that.”

Louis continued to bury his hand in Zayn’s hair, “I don’t fear death, only the burning, all-consuming love I feel for you.”

“Louis!”

Louis just laughed and leaned back into his seat, pulling Zayn’s hair once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about calling him "Creepy Flower Guy" the entire fic, but I am lazy and his name is to the point, sue me. Thanks for reading you guys, it means a bunch! Okay bye ily


End file.
